In the related art, methods of performing textile printing on a fabric with disperse dyes are known. Also, as those methods, more specifically, a method of directly performing coloring on a fabric with disperse dyes (direct textile printing), and a method in which a transfer medium different from a fabric is used and coloring is performed by transfer from the transfer medium (sublimation transfer) are known.